I'd Do Anything
by Wave Maker
Summary: After Slade tried to use Raven to end the world,she fears for Earth and decides to leave.As she packs,Beast Boy thinks of how he is going to say goodbye to the one thing he loved most about the Team.And so,he decides to tell her how he feels.Simple Plan


"Come on Rae! You can't leave!"

"I can and I will," Raven said, pulling all her books into a suitcase. After her encounter with Slade, she realized that the Earth would bein danger if she stayed. She had told the Titans this, all of them putting up a fight. It didn't matter, though. She had to do this. She was going to destroy the world, her friends, unless she left.

"But Rae! We need you," The boy frowned. Beast Boy really meant to say that _he_ needed her, but he couldn't tell her that, "Please!"

Raven opened the door and looked down at the small green boy on the floor begging her.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy, but I can't," she said, "Now I need to pack." She turned back into the room as the metal door slammed shut.

Beast Boy stood there for a second. How could she leave…how could he say good-bye? Beast Boy sadly walked back to his room. He climbed to the top of his bunk bed, not really feeling like turning into a bird and flying up there. The green boy fell on his back and tried to think. Grabbing his CD player, he hit the play button and listened to the lyrics,

Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting…

As he listened, an idea dawned on him. He slid down the rails of his bed and walked to his table. He now realized how to tell her good-bye.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"There, that should do it!" Beast Boy set down the tools he had borrowed from Cyborg and stared at the present. He quickly grabbed a piece of purple, blue and black wrapping paper with stars on it and began to wrap up the object he hoped Raven would love.

He carefully held the object so as not to damage it as he opened his door to walk to the girls' hallway. As he turned the corner, he saw Raven's door and headed towards it. He stepped up to it and knocked, wondering what her reaction would be to her gift. Suddenly the door opened and out stepped the girl.

"Hello," Raven said looking at him.

He looked at her and brought out the badly wrapped present. Suddenly he thought of Terra, and the night he had asked her out, the night she had betrayed him…

"What is it?" Raven looked at him and the small box. That brought Beast Boy back to reality.

"Oh, I, ah-" he began.

"Made this for me," Raven finished, "I was wondering if you'd show up, too."

Beast Boy gave her a confused look. Raven realized he had no idea what she was talking about. She gestured behind her.

A pile of objects lay on her bed. A picture of her and Cyborg working on the T-car after it had been destroyed lay at the left with the message 'Remember the good times when you're gone' written at the bottom. A golden necklace with a green jewel in it lay on the other side with a piece of paper tied to it that read 'To: Raven, From: Your friend Starfire'. In the middle was a photo album of the times she and the others had spent together with 'From Robin' scribbled on the front.

"Oh…well, I finished it so, here," The changeling said as he pushed the wrapped object forward.

"Thanks," Raven said, she smiled at him before saying good-bye and closing the door. He went back to his room, dreading the fact that in one hour Raven would be gone from his and the other Titans' lives.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Raven's room was pretty much empty except for the things she could not take with her. She sat down on the big bed and set the present on her lap. She studied it for a second before peeling the paper away. Inside was a beautiful wooden music box painted a dark purple. On top were the words 'Good-bye Raven, Remember Us Fondly' in fancy gold writing. She didn't know he knew what fondly meant. She opened it as two small wooden figures met her violet eyes. One had green hair, skin and eyes; the other had a dark blue cape, purple hair, and grey skin. She smiled for a moment, but was surprised as they both began to move. The green one's arms moved up and down in a dancing like manner as the other just tapped her foot.

"Well, he really pegged me," Raven said as she listened to the music:

Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting

And I wrote this letter in my head  
'Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight

This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
'Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back

So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting

This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
'Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
And I'd do anything for you

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
'Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
'Cuz I know  
I won't forget you...

Raven listened, realizing with each word how deep the meaning of the gift went. He…_liked_ her, maybe even loved. Maybe! The answer was right here! He had fallen head over heels for her, the girl who was 'creepy'! She closed the box before it repeated and set it to the side. She thought for a long time before she made up her mind. She stood up and grabbed a luggage bag.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey you guys, am I late? Did Raven leave already?"

"No, she hasn't shown up yet. We were just about to go see if she needed help coming or something," Robin said as the others nodded behind him. It was 8:30, Raven was supposed to be leaving. All the Titans had come to the main entrance to say good-bye to their friend.

"I wonder if she still plans to go," Starfire suggested.

"Beast Boy, why don't you go check if she's in her room. If not, we'll catch her," Robin said.

Beast Boy was worried that he'd miss her, but nodded anyway and left. As he entered the elevator, he wondered if Raven had really decided to stay. 'No! Once Raven makes up her mind, nothing changes it,' he thought as the elevator slowly went up to the main room, 'She's probably just finishing packing.' He walked in and headed to the door that led to the girls' hall. Suddenly he stopped, as a small dark blue figure in the chair caught his eye.

" Raven! Aren't you supposed to be down there leaving!"

"I'm supposed to, and yet I'm not," Raven said with a smirk on her face as she continued to read her book.

"But, why?" Beast Boy stood there, waiting for the answer.

She looked up at him before whispering, "Thanks for the present." With that Beast Boy understood. He walked over to her and smiled.

"I told you before, Rae, I'd do anything for you," he told her comfortingly.

She stood up and, for the second time since the Titans had been put together, hugged him. She pulled back, and smiled at him. He looked at her, before he slowly brought his face to hers. They lightly kissed for two seconds before the lights above them blew. Beast Boy suddenly heard something he thought he'd never hear in a million years.

"Oops," Raven said, slightly giggling, but then she quickly regained her cool. "I guess I better fix that."

Beast Boy smiled. His plan had worked; his love was here to stay.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back at the main entrance all the Titans heard was a loud 'BANG!'

"What was that?" Starfire asked the rest.

"I don't know," Cyborg answered.

"Well, I'm going to find out," Robin said, already in the elevator.

They got up to the main room to find Raven actually watching Beast Boy play his video game.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked walking into the room.

"A light blew, but Raven put a new one in," Beast Boy said while telling his little green car to turn.

"But why is friend Raven still here?" Starfire asked.

"Because, I did not want to go," Raven said, now facing the others.

"But why?" Robin asked, a strange look of confusion on his face.

"Let's just say, I realized what I'd be leaving behind," Raven told them and turned around to see Beast Boy's little green car tie with a little dark purple one.


End file.
